


Pack

by Kayim



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Community: mag7daybook, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolf side of Chris felt the pull of Four Corners from several miles away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ivanna

Chris felt the pull of Four Corners from several miles away. The wolf aspect of himself – the side that he usually kept deeply hidden – was drawn to the small town, seeking something that the human side of him couldn't quite identify.

In his wolf form, he bounded along, feeling the rush of wind in his long black fur. He hated being stuck in any town for too long, and it had been weeks since he had last been able to run like this. His horse galloped happily alongside him, familiar enough with Chris in both forms that he showed no hesitation or fear at the presence of the animal.

They were less than a mile outside of the town when Pony came to a halt, his ears pressed back, sensing something in the distance. He was used to seeing all manner of unusual things – not least his owner shifting between a human and a wolf – but something had startled him enough that he was making a soft whiny.

Chris circled the horse, sniffing the air, searching for whatever it was. Suddenly a gust of wind brought the scent to him and he almost howled in delight.

There was another werewolf nearby.

More than a year had passed since Chris had been near another like him, and things with Ella hadn't ended as well as he'd hoped. Since then, he'd been moving from town to town, until he'd drawn closer to Four Corners.

This was why he'd come here. This was where he needed to be.

He knew he couldn't approach the town in this form, so he closed his eyes, and concentrated for a moment, forcing back the shift to human form. He felt the exquisite pain as his muscles and bones twisted, felt his skin stretch and the hair on his body contract. The whole process took less than ten seconds, but he felt every movement, until he was lying on the ground, his form back as a human. 

A naked human.

He reached into the saddlebags across Pony's back and slipped on the plain black trousers and shirt that he preferred. Ella had said he wore that color as an extension of his fur, and she was probably correct to an extent, but Chris also thought of it as his way of keeping people away. Dressing all in black made him seem dangerous to humans, whether they thought too much about it or not. And he was dangerous, just not necessarily in the way they thought.

As he and Pony rode closer, he felt the pull and the scent more clearly. Somewhere in this small town was another werewolf, and he was getting closer. Even in human form, he felt his ears twitch as he listened for any sign of the other creature. 

So close. 

Finally they arrived, trotting onto the main street. Chris's eyes scanned left and right as they rode. The other werewolf must have known he was there, Chris thought. There is no way any werewolf couldn't feel the pull when they were this close.

Suddenly Chris found him.

Stepping out from one of the shops was a man, a few years younger than Chris, his long brown hair curling onto his shoulders. He had a broom in his hands, but wasn't looking at the floor. Instead, his eyes were locked onto Chris as he approached.

The connection was instantaneous. Chris had no idea what the man's name was, where he was from, or even what his wolf form looked like. But none of that mattered. 

Because he was pack. And pack was home.


End file.
